


Commentary

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Legends Crew mentioned, M/M, Semi-Crack, kind of a summary of the Legends pilot setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little (semi-crack) drabble that’s Legends of Tomorrow inspired since we didn’t get Barry and Oliver together in canon (as per usual). No spoilers past the pilot.</p><p>“So, Ray’s alive, he was kidnapped again, and his kidnapper is a guy from the future who wants him, Sara, Firestorm, two of my city’s Rogues, <em>and</em> Kendra and Carter to travel through time with him to stop an apocalyptic future caused by Vandal Savage who is <em>not</em> dead?” Barry recaps, voice rising in pitch skeptically with each word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to try and explain to myself why Barry wasn't in the Legends pilot despite being shown in every promo leading up to it. Feel free to ignore.

“So, Ray’s alive, he was kidnapped again, and his kidnapper is a guy from the future who wants him, Sara, Firestorm, two of my city’s Rogues, _and_ Kendra and Carter to travel through time with him to stop an apocalyptic future caused by Vandal Savage who is _not_ dead?” Barry recaps, voice rising in pitch skeptically with each word.

But can he really be blamed? Oliver had barely let him shut the door of their apartment behind him before greeting Barry with a kiss, guiding him to sit on the couch with the other man, and unloading this long, convoluted tale.

The older of the two has maneuvered Barry so his head is resting in his lap and his hand runs through his hair ever so often as he replies, “That’s how Ray explained it to me.”

“How is Savage not dead? I mean, we turned him into ash last month,” he points out, somewhat needlessly. Oliver was there, after all, refused to leave even. It still causes something warm to bloom in his chest at the thought.

“According to Hunter it’s only permanent if Kendra and Carter do it. Otherwise he can be brought back using even just one of his cells.”

“Well who did that?” He demands, nearly pushing himself back up to sitting. “How’d they even know that was a thing to do?”

“Barry–”

“DNA is destroyed at high temperatures, and with how hot that staff was, the chance that some of his cells survived is _incredibly_ slim so–”

“I don’t know how it happened or who did it, Barry, no one does,” Oliver is quicker to interject this time, clearly trying to calm him. “All we know is that in the future, he’s still alive and this Hunter needs a team to stop him.”

Barry considers that for a moment. Finally he asks, “So how is he getting everyone to the future? Or past?”

“Apparently he has something that can transport all of them? Like a time machine?” Oliver’s face scrunches up as he says it, like he’s aware how strange this all sounds aloud. Then he looks back down at Barry with a smirk. “I didn’t know time travel was possible outside of running there.”

He gives a chuckle. “Yeah, it’s possible. Actually I think Cisco mentioned something Thawne said about a guy named Hunter making the first one.” His brow furrows as he casts his mind back to that day. Oliver’s fingers combing through his hair help to hold the memories at bay, however, and so he remarks, “Maybe his story really does check out.”

His partner gives a non-committal shrug. “It might. There’s no way we can know for sure.” Barry’s aware that’s really Oliver-speak for _I don’t believe it_ , his usual wariness of strangers and unknowns showing.

“How come you didn’t call me in on this?” He really does sit up now. “I could’ve helped verify some of it or we could’ve talked to this Rip Hunter guy ourselves. I mean Sara–”

“Sara needs to make her own decisions about her life. Her new life,” the other man amends. “Just like Ray, just like all the others. I don’t think they would’ve appreciated us playing babysitter.”

“Maybe,” he allows grudgingly. “But still, time travel is kind of dangerous, even when you’re doing it on purpose.” In his experience, those times have been all the more dangerous. “I mean I at least know what it’s like.”

“Exactly,” Oliver says. Barry raises an eyebrow and the other vigilante glances away briefly before deciding to explain. “If this guy is looking for heroes or whatever to travel through time with him I don’t know how he passed you up, but I am _not_ going to give him the opportunity to reconsider. That’s why I didn’t tell you till now,” the man admits softly, gaze warm if a little shy.

“I should be so annoyed with you…but I probably would’ve done the same thing,” he informs his partner, who grins back at him shamelessly. Barry heaves a sigh, then says, “I wouldn’t have gone, you know.”

“Right,” Oliver nods. “No one to watch over Central with you away.”

“Sure,” he agrees, “but more importantly no one to watch over _you_ , so that’d be a big no from me.” The other man’s eyes have gone wide and so he simply leans in to brush their lips together. “I’d have to be crazy to leave you behind.” Oliver’s smiling now, broad and genuine, and he pulls Barry back in for a longer, fuller kiss.

They settle after that, Barry leaning into Oliver’s chest with the older man’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Do you think they’ll all go?” He asks after some time.

“I don’t know. It might be a good thing for them, we’ll just have to see.” Perhaps because of his good mood, Oliver sounds cautiously optimistic. He’s been taking this whole situation rather well, all things considered, and in reflecting on that a thought occurs to Barry.

“You’re just glad you don’t have to tell Felicity that you thought Ray was dead again, aren’t you?” He wriggles in the other’s hold a little to fix a look up at him.

Oliver smirks and drops a kiss into his hair. “Didn’t even cross my mind.”


End file.
